


Побег

by Babak



Series: Songfic challenge [2]
Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Incest, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sexual Tension, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: День 2 — песня с цифрой в названииEscape The FateOne for the Money
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (DmC)
Series: Songfic challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762510
Kudos: 2





	Побег

Это должно было случиться рано или поздно, флегматично думает Вергилий, до его ушей доносятся довольные, дикие, почти звериные крики Данте. В моменты такой резни его можно было бы принять за настоящего демона, без жалости или сострадания. Лишь кровь на загорелой коже да огонь в глазах.

Никто не знает, как трепетно его брат относится к животным. Как умеет платить долг за спасенную жизнь.

Наконец, Данте с хохотом выбивает главную дверь, за его спиной — толпа демонов, ангелов, людей, и хрен знает кого еще, они все злые и уставшие, но воодушевлённые. Верг считает, что не зря ему отдали именно Мятежника — его брат с невиданным талантом умел поднимать революции, не способный лгать или придумывать коварные замыслы, он просто говорил что хотел. То, что почти никто не осмеливался делать, даже его собственный близнец.

Спутники Данте жмут ему руки, кивают, обнимают, и рассеиваются среди других в Лимбо, пока тот подходит ближе к Вергилию и самодовольно ухмыляется. Его переполняет адреналин и удовлетворение от хорошей битвы, чувство, что он жив.

Вергилий подходит ближе и зарывается руками в волосы на его затылку и оттягивает голову назад, кусая брата за шею, оставляя яркий засос на загорелой коже, от чего Данте почти что скулит, но далеко не от боли.

— Думаю, теперь нам нужно убираться отсюда, — как ни в чем не бывало говорит блондин, делая шаг назад и садясь за руль машины. Его брат обиженно вздохнул и уселся рядом — Вергилий никогда не давал ему права вести самому. — Ну и каково это, поднять бунт в самой жестокой тюрьме Лимбо?

— Легче простого, — фыркает Данте, закидывая руки за голову и скалясь. — Этим ребятам просто нужен был кто-то, кто пнёт под зад. Даже ключи они сами могли раздобыть. Пф, — он специально выставляет напоказ горло, и поет:

— Cause it's one, it's one, one for the money  
Two, it's two, cause two is for the show  
Three, it's three, three get ready…

— Похоже на призыв к тому, чтобы наплевать на свою жизнь.

— А не пойти бы тебе, братишка....

— С нетерпением.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
